Kingdom of Prussia
Prussia was founded in 1871, when some german states were forced to sign unification and others were taken by force. History Prussia was founded after the defeat of the Holy Roman empire. when Francis II of the Holy Roman Empire died, the son of the empire was the Vassal of Prussia and the heir of the Holy Roman Empire throne. In 1807, shortly after the murder of Francis II, his son, Francis III of Prussia, signed the first attempt to unify Germany as Prussia, Mecklenburg and Saxony agreed to unify, but others didn't, so Bavaria and Hanover took an action to end the unification and they succeeded. Francis III was angered over it, so he took the matter in his hands and started war on the other states, the war lasted for 2 years (ended 1809) when Francis III was killed, shortly after, the government investigated Francis II's suspicious death, they found the men that was hired by Francis III to kill his father. The dynasty of the Francis family has come to an end. Months later, Francis II's greatest friend from France named Johann Mueller I, who was the king of France's brother. reigned over Prussia from 1809 to 1868, he was 99 when he died of Yellow Fever. he was born the same year as Francis II. after his death, Johann Mueller II, his son, was crowned as king in 1868 to 1870 when he disappeared suspiciously, after his reign, Wilhelm I, the governor of Berlin took crown of Prussia on January 22, 1870. Johann Mueller III, the son of Johann Mueller II, was next in line to be the king of Prussia. But Wilhelm I denied the fact that the Mueller's where related to the French and that Johann Mueller III was not fit to be the king. So France was angered over Wilhelm I's actions, France took their anger in their own hands and attempted to murder Wilhelm I which failed. Wilhelm I found out, and started war on the French Empire. a few months later, Prussia grows weak over the Franco-Prussian War due to the small state that borders France, so Prussia signs the Second Attempt of Unification, the other states agree because they believe that France is the one responsible for the war, the other side of the agreement allows other states to un-unify after the Franco-Prussian war. Shortly after, the war ends in Prussian Victory, '''Wilhelm I executes Johann Mueller III. now that the war is finished, Other states try to un-unify, but Prussia doesn't approve even though the agreement allows them to, other states stay unified, but Bavaria won't stand for it, so Bavaria starts war on Prussia. Bavaria grows very weak and fails in the Bavarian War which lasted for just 30 days. January 1st, 1871, Prussia unifies officially and promises to recreate a new greater Holy Roman Empire which is the Konigsreich, the Konigsreich spreads their propaganda against the rising Democracy, claiming its full of hate. Most of Europe agrees to their agenda, which leads to more powerful nations joining the Konigsreich. The British Empire signs a deal with France, which leads them to leave the commonwealth and form the Franco-British Empire to take back Europe and destroy Autocracy. Konigsreich The Konigsreich was the most powerful faction in the 1870s decade. Founded January 1, 1871 to end Democracy and restore Autocracy. the faction was dissolved in 1895 when Prussia dissolved. '''List of faction members: * Kingdom of Prussia (1871-1895) * Austro-Hungarian Empire (1871-1895) * Ottoman Empire (1871-1891) * Kingdom of Spain (1871-1879) * Kingdom of Brittany (1871-1895) * Osland Empire (1871-1895)